ib15historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Apartheid Key Groups
Key Groups SACP * Communist party ** Previously know as CPSA ** CPSA - 1921 ** SACP - 1953 * Leaders ** Moses Kotane 1938-1978 * Events ** 1948 - Officially abandoned Natice Republic Policy ** 1950 - Banned due to suspension of the Communism Act ** 1952 - Defiance Campaign ** 1953 - Becomes SACP from CPSA *** First underground conference reforms ANC The anti-pass campaigns * March 1960 the ANC along with PAC organised campaigns against the pass laws ** The ANC plan was a series of one-day anti-pass marches ** The PAC plan was protestors who would march to police stations, burn their passes and hand themselves over for arrest. *** The aim was to affect the economy and force the government to suspend the pass laws *** Lead to the Sharpeville massacre **** 21 March 1960 **** At Sharpeville there were about 5 000 protesters that faced 300 policemen **** The pilice killed 69 people and injured 180 more Restriction and banning orders * People under restriction orders could not leave a certain district and those under house arrest had to stay in their homes * People under banning orders were barred from holding office in any trade union or political organisation ** They could not attend meetings ** They could not be qouted in newspapers *** Anything previously written was banned ** Used to restrict many political leaders and activists who opposed the government *** 11/27 ANC members executive at the time were objects of banning orders **** For example: **** Albert Luthuli, Oliver Tambo and Nelson Mandela Community protests The ANC was involved in many community protests during the 1950s * The ANC organised a major campaign in Sophiatown against the forced removals ** Held mass public meetings and recruited volunteers to help mobilise people to resist the removals * The ANC called for a boycott of schools when the Bantu Education Act was passed ** Called off the campaign when it was unable to provide a viable alternative * The ANC Women's League was invovled in the campaign agianst passes for women ** Closely linked to FEDSAW, which culminating in the Women's March in 1956 * The ANC Women's League organised a oycott of the beerhalls in 1959 ** In support of the beerhall protests of women in Cato Manor * The ANC organised a potato boycott to protest against the appalling conditions for workers on potato farms Mass action and multi-racial policies The ANC's Programme of Action * In 1950 the ANC adopted its Programme of Action ** Called for strikes, boycotts and other forms of civil disobedience to oppose white domiantion * Oranised a general May Day strike along with SAIC, APO and CPSA ** The purpose of this one-day stayawya was to protest against low wages, the baning of communist leaders and government plans to ban the Communist Party. ** 18 strikers were killed *** In reaction to these shootings the ANC organised a National Day of Protest and Mourning on 26 June 1950 The Defiance Campaign * in 1951 the ANC organised a campaign of peaceful resistance against six laws along with SAIC and APO ** The laws: *** The pass laws *** The proposed Separate Representation of Voters Act *** the Group Areas Act *** The Suppression of Communism Act *** The Bantu Authorities Act *** The Limitation of stock laws * 6 April 1952 mass meetings was held around the country to plan the campaign * The campaign started on 26 June 1952 ** Participants purposely broke the law *** For example by using whites only entrances or refusing to carry passes ** When arrested they refused to apply for bail or to pay fines *** The aim was to have the jails full and force the government to reconsider its policies * The campaign lasted for 3 months ** More than 8 000 people were arrested * Increased political awareness inside and outside South Africa ** Turned the ANC into a mass-based organisation with a increase in membership from 7 000 to 100 000 paid up members Key People Lilian Ngoyi * 1953 – ** President and co-founder of the Women’s League ** Imprisoned for partaking in the Congress Campaign against segregation and race laws * 1954 – National vice-president of FEDSAW * 1956 – ** President of FEDSAW ** In jail/solitary confinement * August – co-organizer of the Women’s March * December ** Elected as first woman to ANC executive ** Treason trialist until 1961 *** Banned in S.A 1962-1972 – Banned first time 1975 – Banned second time 1963-1980 – Government limited her political freedom Nelson Mandela Basic Facts/Overview: * Born 18/7-18 in Mvezo ** African nationalist and socialist ** Studied law at the University of Fort Hare and the Unversity of the Witwatersrand * Death 5/12-13 at the age of 95 * South African politician philanthropist who stood for anti-apartheid ** President of South Africa 1994-1999 *** His government focused to end the legacy of apartheid ** President of the ANC (African National Congress) 1991-1997 *** Among the founders of ANC's Youth League *** President of ANC's Transvaal branch ** Involved in the 1952 anti-apartheid Defiance Campaign and in 1955 the Congress of the People * Unsuccessfully prosecuted in the 1956 Treason Trial ** Arrested in 1962 for conspiring the state and sentenced to life imprisonment in the Rivonia Trial ** Served 27 years in prison and was released in 1990 * Seceretly joined SACP ** The South African Communist Party ** One of the founders of the millitant Umkhonto we Sizwe in 1961 Political career: * Mandela believed that the ANC should stand on its own and not enter into alliances with other organisations ** This changed after the police actions during the May Day in 1950 ** Convinced of the need for a broad-based non-racial alliance against the National Party he became one of the founders of the Congress Alliance * President of the ANC (African National Congress) 1991-1997 ** Mandela became one of the most influential leaders in the ANC during the Defiance Campaign in 1952 *** Acted as its public spokesperson and travelled around the country enlisting volunteers ** Among the founders of the Coungress Youth League in 1944 *** Played an active role in the protest and resistance to apartheid * In charge of the M Plan ** A plan in case the ANC was banned like the CPSA had been * President of South Africa 1994-1999 ** First black head of state and first elected in a fully representative democratic election ** Became president after the negotiation to end apartheid following the founding of the multiracial general election in 1994 where he won Arrest/Imprisonment: * Arrested for his role in the Defiance Campaign ** Charged under the Suppression of Communism Act ** 9 month prison sentence involving hard labour and suspended for 2 years * At the end of 1952 he got a banning order ** Prevented him from attending public meetings or leaving the magisterial district of Johannesburg ** Repeatedly renewed during the next 9 years ** Prevented him from playing a obvious role in ANC activities * In December 1956 Mandela was arrested and charged with treason ** Called the Treason Trial ** Released in March 1961 * Charged with organising strikes and leaving the country without permission ** Given a 5 year jail sentence with hard labour *** First in Pretoria Central Prison and later Robben Island * Officially the first accused in the Rivonia Trial ** Sentenced to life imprisonment ** For the next 26 years his contact with the outside world was strictly monitored and controlled Henrik Verwoerd 1935 – Joined the “Purified Nationalist Party” 1937 – Founded a nationalist magazine “Bie Transvaler” 1950 – Became minister of Native affairs 1958 – Prime minister 1966 – assassinated D. F. Malan Basic Facts/Overview: * Daniel Francois Malan ** Commonly known as D. F. Malan * Born 22/5-74 in the Cape Colony ** Death 7/2-59 * South African politican ** Prime Minister of South Africa 1948-1954 ** Minister in the Dutch Reformed Church *** Withdrew from his position after the 1914 Rebellion ** Founding member of the ATKV *** Afrikaanse Taal- en Kultuurvereniging/The Afrikaans Language and Cultural Society ** A fighter for the acceptance of Afrikaans *** An emerging language fighting against Dutch and English Political Career: * 1914 ** His involvement in the National Party in 1914 began shortly after its formation ** Editor of their newspaper called Die Burger (originally titled as De Burger) *** Accepted the position as after his withdrawal from his seat as a Minister in the Dutch Reformed Church * 1915 ** The Cape branch of the National Part was founded *** Malan elected as its provincial leader * 1918 ** Malan elected to Parliament as MP for the seat of Calvinia in the House of Assembly *** Held that seat until 1938 when he became MP for Piketberg * 1924 ** Malan given the post of Minister of the Interior, Education and Public Health when the National Part came to power *** Held that post until 1933 * 1925 ** Malan at the forefront of a campaign to replace Duch with Afrikaans in the constitution * 1934 ** Malan strongly opposed of the merger after the 1933 electuon and defected to form the Purified National Party *** Led as opposition until 1948 * 1948 ** Defeated Smuts and the United Part in the 1948 election *** During Malan's 6 and 1/2 years as prime minister the foundations of apartheid were firmly laid * 1953 ** Malan granted dictatorial powers to oppose black and Indian anti-apartheid movements * 1954 ** Retired at the age of 80 Johannes Gerhardus Strijdom Basic facts/Overview: Strijdom was elected to the House of Assembly as MP for Waterberg in 1929 representing the National Party. He was situated in Transvaal which was quite a strong power base. Among other things this was one of the reasons he later became the leader of the National Party and thus the 6th Prime minister of South Africa (30 November 1954 to 24 August 1958) He was an uncompromising Afrikaner nationalist and a proponent of segregation that led the way to the establishment and Strengthening of the system of Apartheid. Things he did: In 1956 he Removed “Coloured” voters from the common voters roll and put on a separate voter’s roll. During this year the Extended Treason Trial of 156 activist, including Nelson Mandela, began. Strijdom began the process of turning South Africa into a republic. In 1957 he Abandoned the two flag poles policy, which meant that now only the South African flag had to be flown instead of both the South African flag and the Union Jack. He also gave South Africa an National Anthem, "Die Stem", instead of "God save the queen". Category:Apartheid Category:Groups Category:Important People